


Podfic of The Secrets That We Keep by thedragonyoumustnottickle

by themadmage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Abuse, Eating Disorders, Gen, Nightmares, Physical Abuse, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rape Aftermath, Schizophrenia, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadmage/pseuds/themadmage
Summary: No one can keep a secret forever.





	Podfic of The Secrets That We Keep by thedragonyoumustnottickle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedragonyoumustnottickle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonyoumustnottickle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Secrets That We Keep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419124) by [thedragonyoumustnottickle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonyoumustnottickle/pseuds/thedragonyoumustnottickle). 



> This is my first time recording and posting a podfic, so my apologies that the editing isn't fabulous. I did spend quite awhile tinkering, though, and I think that the remaining background noise that I wasn't able to edit out is relatively unobtrusive.
> 
> Lyrics and background music used are from Secrets by OneRepublic.

This is a podfic of The Secrets that We Keep by thedragonyoumustnottickle, recorded with the author's permission. The original story can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419124)

Podfic streaming on soundcloud [here](https://soundcloud.com/tristan-jensen-673627197) Podfic length: 16:23


End file.
